villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marnie Stonebrook
Marnie Stonebrook was a timid medium who served as a leader of a Wiccan group at the Moon Goddess Emporium. She became possessed by a 16th century witch, Antonia, and became a threat to humans and vampires alike. Marnie was the main antagonist of Season 4 of the television show True Blood. She was portrayed by , who also portrayed by Mombi in Emerald City, Father in the 1998 film The Avengers, Ramona Linscott in The Black Dahlia, Lena in the 1993 film Super Mario Bros and Carolyn Martens in Killing Eve. History Marnie was born with the gift of communicating with the dead and was a practitioner of witchcraft. One day, when her Wiccan group met to perform funeral rites to her dead parrot, she invoked a spell to bring the bird back to life for a few seconds. However, she did not know that one of her members was really working for Bill Compton, the current vampire king of Louisiana. In fear that Marnie and her group might begin practicing Necromancy and learn to control the dead (including vampires), he sends the vampire sheriff Eric Northman to break up the group. The next time the group meets, Marnie suggests that they try to bring a person back from the dead. Eric arrives, and orders the coven to disband and never meet again. Marnie refuses and Eric attacks Marnie. Tara Thornton tries to stop him and he grabs Tara, threatening her life. Her cousin, Lafayette, and the other witches chant a spell, and Marnie becomes possessed by the spirit of Antonia Gavilan, who casts a spell to erase Eric's memory. After Eric fled, the spirit departs from Marnie, leaving her with no recollection of the incident. Powers and Abilities Marnie was a Wiccan practitioner with a vast knowledge of supernatural; whose hidden powers emerged by the union with the spirit of the 16th century witch Antonia Gavilán. Amongst her skills were: *'Mediumship': Marnie could hear the dead and commune with them, an ability that resulted in her being ostracized from others in her youth. *'Magical Knowledge': Marnie had a vast knowledge of magical arts, occultism, astrology and ceremonial magic, due to years of study and reading various books and literature. *'Precognition': Marnie, through Antonia, had some degree of precognition (prediction the future) by staring at substances such as blood *'Necromancy': The ability to bring animals back to life; summon spirits from the dead; control and harm vampires *'Spirit binding': As a medium Marnie was able to control spirits and bind them to her, acquiring the magical or mystical skills of the spirit. *'Other powers': When Marnie was controlling Antonia she had access to other magical abilities such as teleportation, energy projection, elemental control, healing powers, illusion-casting, mind control (over vampires) and the creation of energy fields. Gallery 332px-Marnies.jpg Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Necromancers Category:Female Category:Paranormal Category:Redeemed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Noncorporeal Category:Vengeful Category:Possessor Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Psychics Category:Summoners